Destoryed
by zakurodaloner
Summary: Tohru gets concert tickets for herself, Uo, Hana, and the Sohmas to see 'Darkness Haunts Us All' which has her 2 bffs Zakuro and Pudding! ZAKURO&HATORI 4EVE! is better then how it sounds, I suck at summaries.


**CHAPTER 1**

Tohru hung up the phone. "YES!!" She yelled as she ran downstairs.

"Tohru, what is it?" Yuki asked softly

"ZAKURO-SAN AND PUDDING-CHAN ARE HAVING A CONCERT HERE AND THEY'RE GIVING ME, SAKI, AND ARISA VIP TICKETS!!" Tohru yelled excitedly "I even got tickets for the Sohma family! That is, if you all want to come." She said uncertainly.

"Of course we'll come Tohru." Yuki said

"I'll call Akito and ask him now!" Shigure said skipping down the hall.

"What's going on??" Kyo yelled coming in through the doorway.

Tohru turned smiling "Two very deer friends of mine are back in Japan! They've been living in Germany for the past two years, and now they're here in Japan, and they're in a band, so they're playing a concert! And gave, Arisa, Hana, me, and the whole Sohma family VIP tickets!! Do you wish to come?"

Kyo stared at her "...Sure..."

Shigure poked his head in. "Akito wants to know what day, and when is the concert?"

"This Friday at 7:00PM." Shigure related the message then hung up the phone saying "We'll all go! Now, Tohru, who are these friends of yours?"

Tohru was just about to tell the story when...

"GUTANTAUG!!" Momiji yelled, bouncing in though the door.

"Hey." Haru and Rin both said blankly after coming in.

Tohru Looked up "Ah He-"

"YUKI!! MY DEAR BROTHER!! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN!!" Ayame shouted as he ran into the room to hug Yuki, only to receive a smack over his head.

Hatori then walked in saying "Aya, leave him alone."

"Ah, hello everybody!" Tohru said, then Shigure cut her off "Some of Tohru's friends are back in Japan, apparently they're in a band, and got us all VIP tickets! She was just about to tell us about her friends, so everyone let Tohru talk."

Tohru cleared her voice "Thank you... well, the way I met the Fujiwara sisters is very strange indeed...I was with my mother one winter day in the grocery store. We went to the check out when all the lights went out. That's when my mother said she felt a knife at her throat, the man who held it there stole her purse. The lights turned on, and he started to run. He ran out into the street, to the other side, and disappeared. We weren't able to pay for the food, so we went home. Later that night, someone knocked on the door, mom was the one to open it, two girls stood there in the doorway, the older one holding moms purse. Mom invited them in, and the older girl handed her the purse. She then stepped with her sister. They looked nothing alike. The older one had purple hair and eyes, while the younger one had yellow hair, and bright blue eyes. They came in and explained to my mom that the man who had moms purse was their father, and had tried to attack Pudding, the younger girl, but Zakuro stopped him, and called the police, and the police gave the girls permission to return her purse, as long as she could convince my mom to be a witness to put their father away. Mom agreed, and soon we had him in prison for theft of moms purse, and abuse of the two out of five children that had been left in his custody when his wife died. David, Lucas, and Joel were the oldest and triplets, and had been out of the house for a year already, David is a Marine Biologist, Lucas was a mechanic and married to a American girl named Tasha, Joel was still in college, then Zakuro was the oldest girl, and Pudding, the youngest, and a girl still had to live with him, after that happened, Zakuro and Pudding went to live with their brothers, we had kept in touch, and they hung out with Arisa, Hana, mom, and I, we became very close, then they left a year later, which was a week before mom had died. Now they're all together. Zakuro, and Pudding are now part of a rock band called 'Darkness Haunts Us All' and they are back from visiting Puddings family in Germany, you see, Pudding's father was the one who stole mothers purse, apparently, his family disowned him, but they still love Pudding. Oh! Momiji, I just realized both you and Pudding are both half German and Japanese!"

"Really? YEAY!! A NEW FRIEND THAT CAN RELATE TO ME!!" Momiji yelled.

Tohru smiled "David, Lucas, or Luke, and Joel are half Japanese and half American. Then Zakuro in half French and half Japanese!"

Shigure looked up "Well, that's rather strange..." he commented.

"Shigure! Baka-Inu! Don't say things like that." Said Yuki, hitting the dog over the head.

"Owww...I won't do it again." Shigure said, rubbing the sore spot on his head, glaring at Yuki.

"YOU KNOW TWO OF THE MEMBERS OF DARKNESS HAUNTS US ALL!!" Haru and Rin shouted, Tohru looked up surprised "Yes...? Why?" "THEY ARE ONLY THE BEST BAND EVER!! Yelled Rin. "Umm...ok...? I have to go now, I have to get to work." She said and ran out of the house, leaving them all alooooooone...

Hatori was the first to speak. "Well, Rin, Haru, you have obviously know who this band is Tohru is taking us to see...what do you have that we can look at?"

Rin looked up thinking, then said "Haru, where's you laptop?" Haru handed it to her, and she sat down at the kitchen table and went to youtube

She then logged into her account, the clicked on a video that was under 'Favorites' named Enter...

Then the music video started.

(Taraneewithattitude helped with the song parts, I picked the songs, she wrote the actions that she would imagine happening with the lyrics)

The gates of time have opened (Gothic gates were lightly swaying on a breeze, hanging on their hinges.)  
Now, it's chains are broken (All different events of time happening, speeding past)  
An ancient force unleashed again (Water swirling into a whirlpool)

As I enter the portal (A woman wearing a black dress and a black cloak pulled up walked though the gates)  
I feel the enchantment (The woman was now in the water, in the middle of the whirlpool)  
It takes me away, away from here (The woman's head went under, and then she appeared in a abandoned tower)  
Come near me (The another figure, also clothed in black, was walking towards the woman)  
Enter my private chambers (The figure walked into the room the woman went in, the figure was a man)  
I want to feel the warmth on my face (The man took the woman's hand, and a beam of sunlight was let in)  
light-in darkness (The woman, was now starting to dance with the man)  
lift me up from here (The couple was now out in a clearing, in the air, like 2 black birds dancing on the breeze)  
Give me you wings (It showed them growing closer)  
to flee from my ivory tower (It showed the woman, back in the tower)

As I enter the portal (The woman stepped into a shallow pool of water)  
I feel the enchantment (The woman looked up, face still hidden by the hood)  
The stars above are lying at my feet (She now seemed to be amongst the stars in the sky)

Come near me (The woman was seemingly alone, sobbing, back in the tower)  
enter my private chambers (She stood and walked to the black curtain)  
I want to feel the warmth on my face (She pulled it back, opened the window, and leaned out, looking up)  
light-in darkness (No, it was night, and moonlight streamed though the window)  
lift me up from here (The woman stood slowly)  
Give me you wings (The woman stood on her windowsill)  
to flee from my ivory tower (And then fell into black depths of the night)


End file.
